


Batman & McDonald's Make for an Excellent Love Story

by Nikolaus_Chaser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Batman LEGO Movie, Destiel Ficlet Challenge, First Dates, First Kiss, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff, hey sweetheart (deancas_sweetheart), mcdonalds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9653153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolaus_Chaser/pseuds/Nikolaus_Chaser
Summary: “Hmm.  Well, I suppose if you’re looking forward to a little more, we can always make a second date for next week,” Castiel’s eyes are bright and hopeful as he looks up to smile at Dean, who bites his lips and leans closer as Castiel speaks.  Their hands brush on the hood of the Impala.  “And then, hopefully,” he whispers, leaning in closer and letting his warm breaths tickle Dean’s neck, “a third date after that, and a fourth, and a fifth…”“Woah, Cas, you gonna start planning our wedding next?”---In which Dean and Castiel share their first date on Valentine's Day, and Castiel has some strong opinions about The LEGO Batman Movie.





	

“I’m not sure if social services would realistically entrust Bruce Wayne to care for Dick Grayson.  Forgetting his sociopathic tendencies, he spends the majority of his time associating with high-collar criminals, and in just two hours was able to endanger the lives of himself and a child multiple times.”

Dean stares at Cas with his mouth slightly ajar, unsure of how he’s supposed to respond.  They are walking around the parking lot of the AMC and searching for the Impala, which they foolishly forgot the location of while inside the movie theatre.  It’s almost midnight, and a crescent moon shines down on them as they wander around the dimly lit parking lot in search of Dean’s car.  They must be lucky, because for February it is actually pretty warm out, and the only time either of them feels a chill is when the breeze picks up.

“Cas, we’re talking about Batman: The LEGO Movie here.  I don’t think the writers even put as much thought into the LEGO legal system as you have.”

“Obviously not, elsewise they wouldn’t need a middle-ages man in a poorly constructed bat-costume to defend their city.”

“Hey,” Dean turns and wags a finger in Castiel’s face, smirking at him.  “Don’t crap on Batman.  You never know, you might need him to come save you one day.”

“I… highly doubt that,” Castiel huffs, but there’s a smile on his face as he says it.  He steps closer to Dean, and the other man’s hands come up to rest on his hips.  They bend close, breath fogging in each other’s faces as Castiel leans in, lips ghosting over Dean’s cheek, then the shell of his ear, then—

“I found the car!” he announces, smiling smugly as he pulls away from Dean and points over his shoulder.  Dean pivots and glares in the direction Castiel is pointing, huffing quietly as he nods in acknowledgement.  And to think, he and Cas were just about to share their first kiss.

“Come on, I’m starved,” Castiel reaches out and grabs at Dean’s wrist, tugging the other man in the direction of the Impala.  Their hands slip until their palms are touching, fingers twisting together in a tight grip, and Dean can feel his face coloring.  Castiel squeezes his hand and smiles over at him, hair tussled and messy from the wind, and Dean is grateful for the darkness which obscures his blushing cheeks.  He smiles back easily, because looking at Cas always makes him smile, and picks up his pace.

“Where do you want to eat?  I can take us to a drive thru, or we could go sit down somewhere, if you’re feeling fancy.”

“Drive thru should be fine.  There’s a very nice park nearby, I’d like to take you there if you’re willing,” Castiel answers easily.  His words always flow with such ease when he speaks, as if he had trained and practiced a response to every conversation.  Talking just came naturally to him, which was good, because it meant that he and Dean would probably never run out of things to talk to each other about.

“You’re in charge, sweetheart.  I’m just the chauffeur,” he says with a wink.  Castiel chuckles, stopping with Dean in front of the car and finally releasing his hand.  They both lean against the side of the Impala, and Dean reaches out to fiddle with Castiel’s collar, which has gone a little crooked.  “Well actually, I was hoping to be a little more than _just_ the chauffeur. Considering its Valentine’s Day and all.”

“Hmm.  Well, I suppose if you’re looking forward to a little more, we can always make a second date for next week,” Castiel’s eyes are bright and hopeful as he looks up to smile at Dean, who bites his lips and leans closer as Castiel speaks.  Their hands brush on the hood of the Impala.  “And then, hopefully,” he whispers, leaning in closer and letting his warm breaths tickle Dean’s neck, “a third date after that, and a fourth, and a fifth…”

“Woah, Cas, you gonna start planning our wedding next?” Dean teases, and from this close he can see the blush on the other man’s cheeks.  He grins, fingers interlacing with Castiel’s, and Dean finds himself overcome suddenly by the will to kiss that blush right off Castiel’s cheek.  So before he loses the courage he swoops forward, planting a soft, lingering kiss to Cas’s cheek.  The other man stiffens in front of him and he pulls away, but when he looks up at Castiel’s face he is smiling.  Dean smiles back, his own cheeks burning red now, and Castiel gives his fingers a reassuring squeeze.  They stand there in silence for a few seconds, before a cold breeze picks up and ruins the moment.

“Hamburgers?” Castiel’s teeth chatter around the suggestion, but Dean nods nonetheless and turns to unlock the driver’s side door.  He clambers into the car and reaches over the passenger seat, unlocking the door manually and propping it open for Castiel from the inside.  The other man chuckles as he climbs in, quickly closing the door behind him and effectively locking the cold out.

“Such a gentleman,” he drawls, and Dean grins, shoving the key into the ignition and kick starting the car’s engine.  She roars to life, along with the AC system, which rattles ominously as Dean cranks up the heat to full blast.  Castiel shoves his hands in front of the vents as soon as they are warmed up, and Dean smiles over at him, shaking his head.

“You’re like a little kid,” he teases, then shifts the car into gear and pulls out of the AMC parking lot.  He merges onto the highway and heads towards the nearest McDonalds.  His stomach rumbles loudly and Castiel laughs, smiling knowingly over at Dean.

“Hungry, huh?”

“Shut up,” Dean mutters, lips wobbling as he tries to suppress his grin.  Castiel snickers and leans closer to the heating vent, letting the hot air blast in his face.  The jets of warm wind only serve to tussle and mess his hair up even more than they were before, but Dean can’t say that he minds.  Castiel looks sexy as hell with his hair sticking up all over the place, like somebody just ran their fingers through it or something.

“Don’t worry, Dean.  I’m so hungry right now, I’m going to order like ten burgers.”

“Ten?  _Please_.  I could eat ten in my sleep.”

“Oh, I could easily put away more than ten McDonald’s burgers, Dean.  But this _is_ our first date, and I am trying to maintain a certain standard of modesty and decorum,” he smirks as Dean shakes his head, grinning ear to ear.

“Hey man, you don’t need to pretend to be ladylike for my sake.  You could eat thirty burgers for all I care, just make sure you wash your hands after and you’re good with me.”

Castiel smirks at that.  “So you’re a neat freak, then?”

“Oh, shut it,” Dean snaps, pouting a little as he pulls off the turnpike and turns into the drive thru.  Castiel laughs, commenting that he thinks it’s ‘cute’, before Dean shushes him as they pull up to the menu board.  “What do you want?”

“Um… How about a Bic Mac with fries and an Oreo McFlurry?”

“Sounds good to me,” Dean smiles, pulling the car forward a few more feet.  A voice sounds through the tinny speakers and Dean places the order—a Big Mac with fries and Oreo McFlurry for Cas, and a twenty-piece nugget meal for himself.  When they get to the window they bicker over who is going to pay, and while Castiel fervently insists that it is his turn, Dean winds up paying anyway.  They whack at each other playfully while they wait for their food to come out, until the clerk at the window very unamusedly clears her throat and announces that their orders are ready.  Dean thanks her and takes the food, tossing the bag to Cas before he pulls back out onto the highway.

“Okay, so where’e this park you were talking about?”

“It’s right on the outskirts of town… you know where the bridge is?  Where that big old house burnt down a few years ago?  If you go past there, there’s a small dirt road that branches off to the left.  You’re going to follow that road and at the end there’s this little park.  It’s not much, just a few swing sets set up by the side of the river, but it’s usually really pretty around this time of year.  There’s not many trees around, so you’ll have a perfect view of the sky.”

“Sounds great.  Just tell me if I’m going the wrong way.”

“Will do.”

The radio is playing some cheesy Air Supply song, running with some sort of Valentine’s Day theme, but before he can change it Dean notices that Castiel is humming along, so he leaves it.  Instead he reaches out, sliding his hand over the bench seat and towards the bag in Castiel’s lap.  The other man jumps when he feels Dean’s fingers graze his knee, cursing softly and knocking his hand away.

“Oh come on, Cas, I just want a fry…”

“Wait until we get to the park.”

“They’ll all be cold!”

“It’s just a five-minute drive,” he quips back.  Dean huffs and settles both hands back on the steering wheel, although he only has to wait a few seconds before there’s a French fry poking at his cheek.  He smiles and opens his mouth, turning to capture the fry between his teeth without taking his eyes off the road.  His lips brush Castiel’s fingers as he feeds him the fry, and once again he is grateful for the darkness which obscures his blushing face. 

When they arrive at the park it’s nearly one o’clock in the morning, but neither of them seem to be tired.  It’s a quiet little place that isn’t very big, and just like Castiel said, there isn’t much there aside from a swing set and a little metal slide.  There’s a small stream that Dean can guess probably runs high during the spring, but right now is nothing more than an icy trickle in a ditch.

The real allure of the area is the view.  From where they are parked, the entire night sky with all its beautiful twinkling stars is visible.  Dean cranes his neck to take it all in, his eyes wide with wonder as he looks up at the dark blue-black sky and all the colorful stars that blink back at him.  He hardly even notices Cas is beside him until the other man sidles up to him, their arms brushing as he huddles close.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?”

“Uh—yeah.  Yeah, it is,” he answers back, voice nothing louder than a whisper.  Castiel smiles and presses closer to Dean, resting his head against his shoulder, and Dean shifts so that he can wrap an arm around Cas’s side.

“You cold, sweetheart?”

“A little.”

“There’s a blanket in the trunk.  I’ll get it, we can lay on the hood while we eat.”

“Sure,” Castiel smiles, and with a nod from Dean he clambers up onto the Impala’s hood, crossing his legs as he unpacks their food onto the windshield.  Dean reappears a few moments later with a folded wool blanket in his arms, and Castiel smiles as he reaches out to take one end of it, helping Dean unfold the scratchy material.  A moment later Dean joins him on the hood, and they huddle close, gazing up at the stars as they share French fries.

“This has been a good first date, Cas.  I had fun.” Dean whispers, nuzzling at Cas’s neck.  The other man nods and hums in agreement, then turns and looks up at the sky.  The stars twinkle back down at them, and Cas smiles.

“Me too.  I’m glad you finally worked up the courage to ask me out.”

Dean snorts.  “Yeah, shut up.” He teases.  Castiel turns and grins at Dean, eyes sparkling brightly in the darkness.  They look just like the stars.

“Give me a reason to.”

And then, they finally do have their first kiss.  Right there on the hood of the Impala, under the stars.

One year later, it's Castiel driving the Impala back to this park, Dean blindfolded in the backseat.  He proposes in the exact same spot as their first kiss, with the stars shining above and egging them on.

Dean says yes.


End file.
